


They Don't Know About Us

by Zoe13



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wrote They Don't Know About Us for Harry and Louis but management didn't credit him so people wouldn't figure it out.<br/>But both Niall and Zayn's reactions when Niall first played it made Harry wonder. They would have said if they were together- but did they want to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Random shit I wrote while waiting for my sister to have her baby. ^^

'They don't know about us...'

Niall had written that one. He hadn't been credited for it because he'd written it for Harry and Louis and management was worried people would piece it together. Louis had cried when Niall first sang it for them and Niall cried too. Zayn had left the room and Harry began to wonder.

He watched them more closely. They weren't together- no matter what, they would have told the boys- but there was definitely something there. He wondered why he hadn't seen it. Glances, compliments, gazing, and touching like they couldn't help themselves.

Niall and Zayn. Just how had he not seen it before? 

They released the album and Harry saw all of the pictures of him and Louis with 'They Don't Know About Us' written on them. It was like the fans knew the song was for them. Singing it onstage he wanted to cry- two years and they were still unable to say a thing. The song broke his heart but it helped, too. 

Niall and Zayn looked more, touched more, and grew closer every day. When one wasn't there, the other would wander around aimlessly, a lost look in their eyes. 

But then it happened and Harry forgot about NiallandZayn.  
Because Louis had kissed Harry in public by accident and the fans had begged for more. They wanted it, and management finally, finally gave them permission to give it to them. Their popularity only sky-rocketed from there. Sure, there were haters, but weren't there always? His world was now full of LouisLouisLouis in and out of the public eye and it was wonderful.

But after a while his attention was dragged back to Niall and Zayn because something was wrong with Niall. He didn't know what, but Niall seemed about ready to break and Harry had never seen Zayn so helpless. 

And then one day Zayn had marched Niall into the sitting room in the bus and sat him down, grabbing the first aid kit and cleaning the blood.

The blood. Harry felt sick remembering it. Niall hadn't said a word, just looked dully at his bleeding wrists. Harry couldn't feel so happy then, but he didn't blame Niall. 

They all tried to talk to Niall but it was like he couldn't hear. And when Zayn cried, Harry and Louis would surround him and try to comfort him, at a loss. Liam blamed himself for not seeing but Zayn blamed himself for not keeping Niall safe and it was evident that he wasn't doing well. He walked with head bowed, eyes so painfilled that Harry couldn't look at his face. He gave the razors to Harry because Niall would dig them out of the trash or find them in Zayn's bag, only to have Zayn take them away again. Harry threw them away at the next restaurant they stopped at.

Things reached a climax when Niall tried to shoot himself. Where he'd gotten the gun Harry never found out; but he did know that it was Zayn who'd found him, Zayn who'd thrown the gun across the room, Zayn who'd yelled and cried, and Zayn who'd finally kissed him, right in front of the others but not caring. Zayn fixed him and everything was okay.

And it was back to HarryandLouis because NiallandZayn were okay and all that mattered was that Niall and Zayn were happy and Harry and Louis could let people know they belonged to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think, blahblah  
> Zoe xx


End file.
